Save Me
by duvessa ravenstone
Summary: Another short, standalone ficlet. Dark Jedi! ObiWan done by request. Warning angst and character death!


Title: Save Me

Summary: Another Dark Jedi! Obi by request.Short, standalone. Angst and character death!

Disclaimer: I don't own em', so don't sue!

AN: I live for comments, and I will hunt you down to get them!

Anakin tried to ignore the pain that ran through him from being tortured for hours upon hours, but it was getting to him. And the monster that stood in his former Master's shoes knew it. Grinning evilly, Obi-Wan walked up to the helpless Jedi Knight, and viciously kicked him in the ribs. "You know, padawan." He turned to the young man who lay gasping at his feet, then asked, "I can call you that, can't I?" The young man only glared up at him, and spit in his face. "Only my master can call me that, and you're not him." he said, struggling to rise. Obi-Wan wiped the saliva off his face, the bemused look from before gone. "You see, Ani." He started, taking a menacing step fowards. "_That_ was a mistake."

Anakin's throat was raw from screaming, as his old Master poured even more force-lightning into his body. _Oh gods, please let this hell end. . ._he thought desperately. The young Jedi was losing it, starting to lose control of everything. . . He wanted to pass out, but his tormentor was sure to keep him coherent enough from doing that. _Cause that would spoil the fun._ he thought bitterly, as another scream was torn from his throat. _Please Master, stop this. Fight him._ he thought weakly. Without realizing what he had done, the young Knight screamed, "Master! Please, help me!"

Obi-Wan struggled to fight the darkness that was clouding his mind. He didn't remember how he had turned, only that it had been either himself or his padawan. . . And like a fool, he had taken that fall, their roles reversed, and Anakin writhing and screaming by torture inflicted with his own hand. **_No! _**he screamed at the evil that reveled in his padawan's agony. Stopping to throw more cold words at the half dead Anakin on the ground, the dark Jedi lifted up the young man's head by grabbing a tuft of hair, and jerking it up. He brought his mouth very close to Anakin's ear, to be sure that he understood this: "You're _Master_, " he started, as sneer coming to his lips. "Couldn't save his own mentor. What makes you think he could save you?" Then Obi-Wan slammed his head into the ground, enjoying the broken cry that the helpless man made at that.

What was left of the light that was Obi-Wan Kenobi, had given up fighting an all out battle against the enemy in his own mind. It only seemed to feed the darkness, rather than weaken it. He used what power he could still muster, and sent out a quick message to the young man on the ground. **_Dagger, on the floor next to you. . .wait. . .right moment. _**Anakin heard the message that went through his mind, not realizing they had come from the only good part left in the monster before him. The dark Jedi turned his back on Anakin, contemplating what would be the most satisfying means killing the young man, and Anakin realizing that it was almost time; searched through the dirt until his hand came around the familiar hilt of a dagger. _I'm sorry it came to this. . ._he sobbed, brokenly.

The monster that was Obi-Wan turned around and before he could register it, was stabbed in the chest, by Anakin Skywalker. Gasping from the shock of the wound, he realized he had underestimated the bond that Kenobi had with his former padawan. He looked the young man dead in the eye, "You don't kill me." he started, beginning to retract his dark presence from the older man's mind. "You kill your Master." Anakin stood frozen, as the monster's last words rang through his mind. He didn't understand what it meant, until the dark eyes before him that were full of hate cleared, and were replaced by the bright cerulean eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Suddenly unable to stand on his own, the Jedi Master fell into his padawan's arms, as the younger man tried desperatley to stem the flow of life-giving blood that was pouring out. "No, " cried Anakin, seeing his Master's blood stain his hands crimson. "I'm so sorry, Master." he sobbed, feeling his Master start to slip away from him. Obi-Wan shook his head, "You did well. . ."his teeth chattered. "You saved me." He gasped, giving a small smile, and watching the world fade to black.


End file.
